Enquête brûlante
by Lili76
Summary: Sirius Black, Auror, doit enquêter sur un meurtre bien mystérieux. Et c'est probablement parce que ça le touche de très près qu'il prend les choses à coeur. Son instinct lui dit que c'est une course contre la montre, et qu'il n'aura pas de seconde chance... Après tout, il l'a déjà eue sa seconde chance. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Les vedettes de la fanfiction - Crime - meurtre - Sirius Black / Vincent Crabbe**

**\- prompt of the day : "pour mes amis"**

**\- challenge quotidien des maisons, Gryffondor "pour mon honneur"**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP - Wolverine - Barbe : écrire sur un personnage qui survit**

**\- Défi fou : Personnage - Sirius Black**

**\- Pick a card - Ten of spades : écrire une fanfiction heureuse**

* * *

Sirius Black avait parfois l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies en une.

Lorsqu'il était un adolescent plein d'avenir, il pensait que le pire qui puisse lui arriver serait de devenir raisonnable. Il avait principe de ne rien prendre au sérieux. Tout était matière à plaisanterie, selon lui.

Cette philosophie de vie énervait particulièrement sa mère, Wallburga, et c'était probablement pour cette raison que Sirius refusait de changer.

Lorsqu'il refusa de s'engager dans la voie de la magie noire chère à sa famille, et de suivre l'exemple familial en rejoignant Voldemort, Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Les parents de James l'hébergèrent sans hésitation.

C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'à la sortie de Poudlard Sirius avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Pas par patriotisme ou par grandeur d'âme, mais uniquement pour fuir sa famille de façon définitive.

En devenant un "traître à son sang" comme disait sa mère, elle ne chercherait pas à le ramener dans le giron familial.

Une fois diplômé de Poudlard, Sirius avait suivi James et Lily. Ils étaient tous les trois devenus Aurors, et faisaient la plupart du temps équipe.

Lily était tombé enceinte, pour la plus grande joie de Sirius. Il devait être parrain et il était aussi impatient que James. Il était persuadé que son avenir serait lumineux, et aussi heureux que la vie qu'il menait sur le moment.

Il avait tout perdu en un battement de cils.

James et Lily étaient devenus des cibles et d'un coup, ils avaient été tués. Son filleul avait été épargné, fort heureusement.

C'était probablement à cette occasion que Sirius commit sa plus grosse erreur. Plutôt que de prendre Harry avec lui, il partit immédiatement à la recherche du traître qui avait conduit à ce gâchis. A l'instant où il avait appris l'attaque, il avait su que leur ami Peter était un Mangemort. Qu'il était le ver dans le fruit…

Il l'avait pourchassé sans relâche, pour au final se trouver face à lui. Il n'avait eu que le temps de dire "Pour mes amis" avant que Peter ne jette un sort qui provoqua la mort d'un groupe de moldus autour d'eux avant de disparaître.

Ainsi, Sirius avait terminé à Azkaban.

Ses années d'emprisonnement avaient été un calvaire. Il avait perdu toute humanité, prenant sa forme animagus pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il s'était perdu lui même, entre le chagrin d'avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis, et la rage qu'ils aient été trahis par un des leurs. Pour aggraver les choses, Remus avait refusé de l'écouter et parfois, dans ses cauchemars, Sirius imaginait Peter vivre libre près de Remus, alors que lui pourrissait dans cet enfer.

En perdant ses amis, en perdant Harry, Sirius avait perdu tout bonheur et toute pensée positive. Les détraqueurs le laissaient donc plutôt en paix.

Sa vie bascula à nouveau lorsqu'il tomba sur un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier, et qu'il reconnut l'animagus de Peter au sein de la famille Weasley. En lisant l'article, il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Ron Weasley était l'ami de son filleul, et Peter était à proximité.

Il comprit immédiatement que Harry était en danger. C'était le dernier membre de sa famille, sa dernière parcelle d'humanité et Sirius crut devenir fou.

Il mit toute son énergie pour s'échapper.

Contre toute attente, il y parvint. Sous sa forme animagus, il ne prit pas un seul instant de repos. Il galopa jusqu'à Londres, et retrouva sans trop de mal la maison de Pétunia Dursley, l'antipathique sœur de Lily. Lily l'y avait emmené une fois, peu de temps après la naissance de Harry. Elle avait été présenter Harry à sa tante, et la rencontre avait été… plutôt froide. Ils étaient restés peu de temps à Privet Drive et Lily avait juré qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais.

Sirius avait pensé qu'elle avait tenu parole. Elle n'y était jamais retournée. Elle était morte bien trop tôt. Harry par contre n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Sirius avait commencé à regretter son impulsivité légendaire et à se sentir coupable. Par sa faute, Harry avait probablement eu une enfance misérable. Pétunia n'avait pas dû trouver de compassion ou d'amour dans son cœur sec…

Il avait dès lors suivi l'adolescent à la trace, s'émerveillant de le voir si grand, alors qu'il se rappelait d'un bébé.

Finalement, il avait retrouvé son filleul. Il était toujours un fugitif aux yeux du monde sorcier mais c'était un bien faible prix à payer lorsque Harry le regardait avec cet air d'adoration dans le regard. Le gamin ressemblait tant à ses parents que c'en était douloureux de le regarder.

A l'instant où Sirius pensait que sa vie valait de nouveau la peine d'être vécue, il apprit que Harry était parti avec ses amis pour une obscure mission suicide au Ministère. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, se précipitant au secours de son filleul.

Il était arrivé pour se battre, avec quelques membres de l'Ordre. Bellatrix la cinglée avait jeté un sort en sa direction, mais le sort ne l'avait jamais touché. A la place, il avait trébuché inexplicablement et il était tombé à travers l'étrange arche au milieu de la pièce.

Le temps s'était suspendu pour lui. Il était juste là, au milieu de nulle part. Seul. Il ne souffrait pas, il n'avait pas faim, ni soif. Il ne ressentait même pas d'ennui.

Lorsqu'il fut tiré du voile, il aurait été incapable de dire s'il était tombé cinq minutes plus tôt ou cinquante ans. Il atterrit sèchement dans la pièce du Ministère et il se trouva nez à nez avec son petit cousin, Drago Malefoy. Un Drago Malefoy plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu cependant. Un Drago adulte, à l'air bien plus doux que son alter ego adolescent.

Il s'attendait à se faire attaquer, mais certainement pas à un large sourire ravi.

\- Black. Bienvenue chez les vivants !

Il fronça les sourcils, mais le blond l'aida à se relever et marmonna.

\- Plus tard les questions, on doit encore sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, j'ai emprunté un petit truc qui nous sera bien utile…

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse poser des questions, il fut dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter et traîné d'une poigne de fer à la suite de son petit cousin.

Lorsque Drago Malefoy le relâcha, ils étaient dans une chambre du chaudron baveur. Sirius, perdu, regardait autour de lui, se sentant en décalage complet avec la réalité.

\- Avant que tu n'essaies de me tuer, cher grand cousin, sache que Potter va bien et ne devrait plus tarder. Bien qu'il risque de faire une sacrée tête en te voyant.

\- Ha… Harry ?

\- Désolé. J'oubliais. Tu es mort pour le monde sorcier depuis cinq ans maintenant. La guerre est terminée, pour de bon cette fois.

\- Que… Cinq ans ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Puis il soupira.

\- Potter t'expliquera mieux que moi, il n'arrête pas de me dire que je manque de tact… Si tu veux mon avis, la Belette est pire que moi mais…

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit, comme sonné. Il avait l'impression de recevoir trop d'informations, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Vous… Tu es ami avec mon filleul ? Avec Harry ?

Drago rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

\- On peut dire ça. Je préfère qu'il te raconte les choses à sa manière. Oh… Et si tu pouvais plaider pour qu'il me laisse en vie quand il découvrira ce que j'ai trafiqué dans son dos ?

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius remercia Merlin d'avoir été assis. Un bref instant il crut voir James, avant de remarquer les yeux verts de Lily.

Harry ronchonnait lorsque soudain il le vit.

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Après des pleurs de joie et des embrassades, Harry raconta à Sirius ce qu'il avait manqué. Drago s'expliqua - après que Harry l'ait violemment bousculé puis embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était devenu Langue de Plomb après la fin de la guerre. L'aide de Harry qui avait témoigné en sa faveur et leur relation plus qu'ambiguë avaient témoigné en sa faveur pour ce poste hautement sensible, sans compter qu'il était doué.

Drago savait depuis plus d'une année qu'il pouvait ramener Sirius mais il avait attendu que son nom soit totalement réhabilité. Hermione y travaillait depuis la fin de la guerre et elle avait enfin réussi.

A l'instant où Sirius Black avait été lavé de tout soupçon, Drago était descendu au département des mystères et l'avait sorti de l'arche.

Harry était devenu écrivain, refusant d'être Auror. Il s'était spécialisé dans les livres scolaires, essayant de les rendre plus ludiques pour faciliter l'apprentissage des enfants - et à sa grande surprise, il avait du succès.

Sirius eut besoin de seulement un mois pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Il passait tout son temps libre avec Harry et Drago, heureux de se reconstruire une famille. Son cousin se révéla être sympathique bien que maniant l'ironie à la perfection, et doté d'une moralité parfois douteuse. Son filleul le rendait fier à chaque instant.

Comme il était un homme libre - et un héros de guerre - Sirius demanda à reprendre son métier d'Auror. Il ne savait rien faire d'autre après tout. Et à l'époque, il avait été doué.

Sa vie retomba dans une routine confortable. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ne l'appelle, paniqué.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouva Harry particulièrement nerveux, et Drago avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il venait de pleurer.

Harry entraîna Sirius à l'écart.

\- Narcissa Malefoy a été assassinée. Malefoy refusera de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais… moi j'aimerai que tu enquêtes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sirius.

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils.

\- Explique moi.

\- Malefoy est en froid avec sa famille. Il… leur reproche la marque sur son bras et leur refus de changer. Ils ne se voyaient plus, juste une carte de voeux au nouvel an. Mais ça reste sa famille, tu vois ?

Sirius acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, se souvenant à quel point son petit frère lui avait manqué lorsqu'il avait fui sa famille. Harry soupira et secoua la tête avant de continuer.

\- Ce meurtre… Je suis certain que Malefoy est en danger. Tu vas peut être trouver ça stupide mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est le prochain sur la liste. Lucius Malefoy est toujours à Azkaban, et…

\- Et Drago est le seul Malefoy encore en liberté et en vie ?

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius l'enlaça.

\- Je m'en occupe Harry.

Sirius avait tenu parole. Il avait fait en sorte d'être celui qui enquêterait sur l'affaire et il avait examiné chaque élément avec un soin presque paranoïaque. Si Drago était en danger, alors Harry l'était aussi. Et il se refusait à perdre l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons.

Sa cousine Narcissa ne sortait jamais du Manoir Malefoy. Même si elle était restée libre - en grande partie grâce au témoignage de Harry et à l'absence de marque sur sa peau - elle ne semblait pas avoir tourné la page de la guerre et vivait comme si Voldemort était toujours en vie.

La fortune des Malefoy avait été dilapidée pendant la guerre, et leur influence avait pratiquement été réduite à néant. Ainsi, Narcissa était totalement isolée, ne profitant de la compagnie que d'une poignée d'elfes de maison restés au Manoir Malefoy.

Ainsi le meurtre de Narcissa ne pouvait qu'avoir été minutieusement préparé. Il avait fallu l'approcher avant toute chose et si les elfes acceptèrent de parle, ce fut pour jurer que leur maîtresse ne recevait jamais personne.

Se donner tant de mal pour tuer une femme sans fortune et sans pouvoir, une femme qui n'avait même pas été Mangemort, était surprenant. Et Sirius comprenait que Harry soit inquiet pour son ami.

Pendant près de deux semaines, Sirius enquêta avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il cherchait le moindre élément qui pourrait le conduire au criminel qui avait tué sa cousine, mais le tueur semblait s'être volatilisé.

Sirius n'était pas homme à abandonner facilement. Aussi, il continua malgré les ordres du Ministère.

La seule chose dont il était certain était que Narcissa connaissait son assassin. Elle l'avait fait entrer dans le Manoir, lui ouvrant elle même la porte.

Cependant, tous ceux qui avaient été proches des Malefoy étaient soit morts, soit à Azkaban.

Sirius discutait avec Shakelbot, autour d'un café, frustré de ne pas avancer, quand le nouveau Ministre de la Magie lui donna une piste à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé par lui même.

\- Franchement Kingsley ! Qui ferais-tu entrer chez toi sans te poser de questions ?

L'ancien auror avait gloussé.

\- Ne me demande pas ça. Ma maison est devenu un vrai moulin, les copains des mômes vont et viennent sans arrêt ! Parfois, je me demande lesquels sont à moi…

Kingsley avait éclaté de rire à sa plaisanterie stupide, mais Sirius s'était levé, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, il avait balbutié quelques mots d'excuses avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Il hurla juste un remerciement pour l'avoir invité à boire un café - dans lequel il avait à peine trempé ses lèvres…

Plutôt que de retourner une fois de plus au Manoir Malefoy, Sirius se dirigea vers la maison de son filleul. Harry serait chez lui à cette heure, alors que Drago ne serait pas encore rentré du Ministère.

En le voyant arriver aussi fébrile chez lui, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sirius soupira et s'excusa.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Harry. J'ai une question importante à te poser. Qui sont les amis de Drago ?

Harry soupira et détourna le regard.

\- Il est devenu assez solitaire. Je suppose qu'on peut partir du principe que nous fréquentons les mêmes personnes.

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je parle d'un ami que sa mère aurait pu connaître.

\- Oh. De Poudlard. Et bien, Malefoy ne traînait qu'avec des Serpentard à l'époque. Il était tout le temps fourré avec Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gorilles attitrés. Et Pansy Parkinson le suivait partout.

\- Ils sont toujours en contact ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et bien, nous voyons de temps en temps Pansy. Elle travaille à Sainte Mangouste maintenant, comme infirmière. Goyle est à Azkaban aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Et Crabbe ?

Harry se frotta le visage, d'un air perturbé.

\- Il est mort. Le jour où… Le jour de la dernière bataille. Il a lancé un feudeymon sur nous et il a été consumé. Nous avons eu le temps de fuir.

\- "Nous" ? Toi et Drago ?

\- Il y avait Hermione et Ron avec moi. Et Malefoy était avec ses deux gorilles. Nous nous sommes échappés en balai. Malefoy est monté avec moi et Hermione et Ron se sont chargés de Goyle. Écoute, Sirius, ne parle pas de Crabbe. Il se sent tellement coupable…

Sirius releva la tête brusquement.

\- Coupable ? De quoi ?

\- Malefoy est persuadé qu'il est mort parce qu'il l'a suivi. Il pense que sans lui, ces deux crétins n'auraient jamais pris la marque.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que ces deux abrutis seraient devenus Mangemorts à plus ou moins long terme, puisque leurs père l'étaient. Et avant que tu ne demandes, Crabbe Senior et Goyle Senior sont morts eux aussi.

Lorsque Drago rentra, Sirius changea de sujet, et Harry lui offrit un sourire de gratitude. Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent un long moment avant que Sirius ne reparte.

Lorsque Sirius enquêta sur les nouveaux éléments apportés par Harry, il se retrouva dans une nouvelle impasse. Goyle était toujours à Azkaban, et Goyle et Crabbe senior étaient comptabilisés parmi les victimes côté Mangemort. Crabbe junior était déclaré mort bien que rien n'ait été retrouvé de lui…

Frustré, Sirius tournait en rond, se demandant ce qu'il loupait. Avec un soupir, il décida de rendre visite à Drago cette fois-ci, un étrange mauvais pressentiment ne voulant pas le lâcher.

Pourtant, quand il arriva à l'étage où Drago travaillait, il eut juste le temps de voir les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur Drago. Le jeune homme n'était pas seul, mais en compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge.

Leur proximité fit froncer les sourcils de Sirius, tout comme le regard inquiet que Drago avait eu avant que les portes ne se referment. Il savait que Drago n'était pas du style à avoir des secrets pour Harry et son filleul lui avait assuré que les relations de son ancien ennemi étaient plus que limitées.

Sirius se mit à courir, empruntant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'atrium au plus vite et intercepter son cousin. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, pour être certain que tout allait bien.

Il arriva dans le hall du Ministère juste après les ascenseurs et il vit les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrer dans une cheminée. Sirius accéléra, mais il arriva trop tard. Ils étaient déjà partis en cheminette.

Plutôt que d'emprunter le même mode de transport, Sirius sortit de façon à remonter dans la rue. Il avait entendu la destination et il venait de comprendre que le garçon mystérieux qui accompagnait Drago était celui qui avait tué Narcissa. Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, il transplana et observa le Manoir Malefoy à son arrivée. Sinistre à souhait, l'air désert. Mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait deux garçons qui venaient d'arriver par cheminette.

Sirius se glissa en silence dans la grande bâtisse abandonnée et avança lentement aux aguets.

Il soupira de soulagement en entendant des voix, indiquant que Drago allait bien. Il espéra que le blondinet aurait l'idée de gagner un peu de temps, juste assez pour qu'il ne les localise et qu'il puisse neutraliser le criminel.

Les trouver se révéla étrangement simple : la cheminée du Ministère semblait les avoir conduit dans le bureau de Lucius - ce qui était assez logique. Derrière la porte, Sirius écoutait la conversation, les sourcils froncés. Prudemment il poussa légèrement la porte, suffisamment pour s'assurer que le criminel lui tournait le dos. Il ouvrit alors la porte à la volée, tout en lançant un stupéfix puissant.

Drago haleta et s'appuya contre le bureau de son père puis il leva les yeux vers lui, humides de larmes contenues.

\- Merci.

\- C'était pour mon honneur et pour ma vie retrouvés. Maintenant… Si tu m'expliquais ?

\- Vincent Crabbe. Je le pensais mort mais… Il s'est juste caché en attendant le bon moment. Je l'ai vu être englouti par un feudeymon qui a ravagé la salle sur demande de Poudlard, et pourtant, le voici plein de haine et en parfaite santé. Il me reproche d'être libre et proche de Potter… C'est pour ça qu'il a tué ma mère, il pensait que ça me rendrait fou de rage et que je chercherai à faire justice.

Sirius secoua la tête, et soupira.

\- N'oublies pas que moi aussi j'étais mort pour tout le monde. Je pense que je vais faire une affiche pour mon bureau "S'il n'y a pas de corps, il n'y a pas de mort". Ou un truc du même style, avec rime et tout.

Drago gloussa nerveusement. Le voyant trembler, Sirius le prit dans ses bras, en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Finalement, Drago soupira et murmura quelques mots qui firent sourire Sirius.

\- Ne dis rien à Potter, il va être insupportable quand il va savoir qu'il avait raison !

Sirius choisit de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Franchement… Vous pourriez utiliser vos prénoms non ? Vous vivez ensemble quand même !


End file.
